playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sackboy
Sackboy 'is the main protagonist of the ''LittleBigPlanet series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sackboy is rivaled with Big Daddy. Biography '''SACKBOY AND ADVENTURE GO TOGETHER LIKE ICE CREAM AND WASPS. INSEPARABLE. UNPREDICTABLE. A small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks. THE LEGACY OF SACKBOY: *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' *''LittleBigPlanet PSVita'' Gameplay Sackboy has a unique playstyle in which he uses his Pop-It to drop a large variety of items, ranging from fans to Bouncepads. Sackboy can also stick enemies in place with stickers. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Slap Happy --> Slap Chop' - *'Grabinator Grab' - *'Gripple Grapple' - + *'Bounce Pad Shield' - + *'Spinning Slap' - (Air) *'Air Grabinator Grab' - (Air) *'Air Gripple Grapple' - + (Air) *'Air Bounce Pad Shield' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Jam Session' - *'Jetpack Corkscrew' - *'Jetpack Jump' - + *'Checkpoint Anchor/Popout' - + *'Air Jam Session' - (Air) *'Air Jetpack Corkscrew' - (Air) *'Air Jetpack Jump' - + (Air) *'Air Checkpoint Anchor/Popout' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Cakeinator' - *'Air Shooter' - *'Bounce Pad Bounce' - + *'Electric Panel' - + *'Air Cakeinator' - (Air) *'Air Air Shooter' - (Air) *'Air Bounce Pad Bounce' - + (Air) *'Air Electric Panel' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Boxing Glove Sticker Surprise' - or *'Anvil Sticker Surprise' - *'Spiderweb Sticker Surprise' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Costume Clash' - (Level 1): Sackboy quickly changes into one of three costumes and dashes diagonally forward. *'Coal Catastrophe' - (Level 2): Uses his Pop-It to drop flaming coals onto the stage. *'Prize Bubble Bonus' - (Level 3): Uses his Pop-It to trap all other characters in Community Item bubbles that can be popped. However, several more random bubbles fall on the stage making it harder for Sackboy to find the bubbles with his opponents inside of them. The bubbles will also produce AP balls when collected, as well as some random weapons. As long as the Super stays in effect, the opponents will remain in the bubbles, even after they respawn. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Flies in wearing a jetpack then lands on his bottom and smiles Sackboy exits a respawn checkpoint. Sackboy comes out from behind his Pop-It. Sackboy dances around with his tongue out and holds his fingers in a "peace" sign. Winning Screen Sackboy grins while sticking out his tongue and holds out both of his arms in a happy manner Sackboy jumps up in joy as a blue ribbon that reads "1st Place" appears. Losing Screen Sackboy becomes angry and pops A block of material falls on Sackboy Sackboy stands crying. Respawn Sackboy jumps out of a LBP Checkpoint. Rival Big Daddy Reason: Big Daddy goes into a fit of rage after the Little Sister decides that Sackboy is cuter than Big Daddy after Sackboy and the Little Sister play hopscotch, and that she wants to keep him. (Sackboy's Story) After Sackboy and the Little Sister play jumprope together, the Little Sister tells Big Daddy that she wants to be with Sackboy, angering him enough to begin a battle between him and Sackboy. (Big Daddy's Story) Connection: Both BioShock and LittleBigPlanet place emphasis on the player's choices, moral and ethical choices for BioShock, and level and character designs for LBP. Big Daddy and Sackboy also come in many different varieties. Both also cannot talk and have someone else talk for them. Andrew Ryan for Big Daddy, and The LBP Narrator for Sackboy. Costumes Crochet Fabric Sackboy's default costume of an unedited, "blank" appearance. Alterate Colors *Zebrine *Green *Polka Dots Sackgirl The female version of the default Sackperson character. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Alterate Colors *Yellow fabric, purple hair, green scarf *Orange fabric, red hair, yellow scarf *Blue fabric, blue hair, blue scarf Skeleton Boy The Skeleton skin from LBP, unlocked at Level 10. Alterate Colors *Blue skeleton *Pink Skeleton *Orange skeleton Gallery render_sack_boy.png|Sackboy's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Sackboy1.PNG|Sackboy's reveal sackit-542x300.jpg Sackboy2.PNG|Sackboy summons an Electric Box Sackboy3.PNG Sackboy4.PNG|Sackboy summons a Spider Web sticker Sackboy5.PNG Sackboy6.PNG Sackboy7.PNG Sackboy8.PNG Sackboy9.PNG|Sackboy's Introduction Sackboy12.PNG|Sackboy's Winning Animation Sackboy10.PNG|Sackboy turns into PaRappa for his Level 1 Super Move Drake.png|Sackboy turns into Nathan Drake for his Level 1 Super Move Sackboy11.PNG|Sackboy's Level 2 Super Move Sackboy13.PNG|Sackboy's Level 3 Super Move Real Sackboy.png|Sackboy in the live-action trailer Capture-20121028-102014.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lEdJvj5mgww Capture-20121028-102852.png|Green Costume Little Sister.png|with the Little Sister in the intro Big Daddy vs Sackboy.png|Big Daddy rivalry in the intro Sackboy intro.png|in the intro PSASBR_Sackboy_Pre-Order.png|Sackboy's Pre-order costume Skeleton Boy Costume.png|Sackboy's unlockable costume 9ee0b614d7222887eb2b9d47034bd5be.jpg|Skeleton boy SB.png|'SackBoy's' Select Box Videos PlayStation All-Stars - Sackboy Trailer PlayStation All-Stars - Sackboy's Right at Home Welcome LittleBigPlanet's Sackboy to PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Sackboy and Big Daddy are the only characters who lack a true voice actor. *Sackboy, Ratchet & Clank, and Jak and Daxter are the only three characters whose stages (Dreamscape, Metropolis, and Sandover Village) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos' stage, Hades. *Sackboy was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. Due to his size, however, Sackboy was filmed via stop-motion animation, rather than being given an actor or being rendered in CGI. **Sackboy is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Kratos, and Cole MacGrath. He is once again animated via stop-motion. *Various other characters, such as Jak, Cole, Ratchet and even Kevin Butler, have appeared as alternative skins for Sackboy in the LittleBigPlanet series. *Sackboy has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds ''as a playable character. *Sackboy is considered the mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Nathan Drake. *Sackboy appears significantly larger in the game, around the same size as Toro and PaRappa, whereas in the ''LittleBigPlanet series, he and other Sack people are roughly about 8 centimeters. *Sackboy's Pop-it is different from the LittleBigPlanet series. This was done to integrate it in a fighting game. *Sackboy's Level 3 is similar to Raiden's Level 3, as both of them trap the other players and they have to find them. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters